A story of one
by flaming hunter
Summary: Fate is a funny thing it hits you when you least expect it
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rico I'm thirty years old and today I went to my first anime/ comic book convention. I was never able to go to one, never really had the time, it always worke or help take care of your brothers and sisters.

They're all married now and my parents they are off doing their own thing.

So for the first time in years I actually had fun, I bought an old knight armor I found online, painted it silver and polished it until it shined. The only problem with it is the fact that the left leg gets stuck and won't move, thankfully a guy in the convention had a screwdriver and helped me out when the thing left me limping around.

It was a joined convention, so I was able to buy a White Lantern ring, Jack Spiros compass that has no north, the Cult from Super Natural and a giant pack of cards from various shows.

The convention was done by fans so it wasn't an official one, so a lot of the stuff was being resold by people, so a guy that was selling swords put the white lantern ring in the center of the hilt of the sword I traded a set of figurines I bought earlier.

The best part is that the guy thru in a small radio that plays songs from anime, cartoon, movies and games, the one I'm listening to right now is the Pirates of the Caribbean A pirates life for me.

My leg got stuck again, I can hear the sound of a car coming but I don't see anything, in fact I can't see anything or feel anything at all. What's happening?

()()()Speech change()()()

In a distant forest one long forgotten by the people of both the past and the future, a young girls song could be heard.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." The young girl's voice was carried by the wind through the forest but as one got closer to where the song came from they would only find a knight holding onto a sword like it would leave his side, at any moment.

"Where am I?" the knight said as he stood up and checked the plastic bag he had on him, he looked thru the things the bad held and found a simple black cellphone, however after he saw that it had no signal and had no possible way of contacting any emergency service, the knight decided to simply walk and see if he could find any people.

However, the only sound he heard was that of his music playing in a loop and the forest singing in its own way, with the sounds of the various animals that lived inside it.

He walked until the sun sat and continued to walk until he was unable to, as the forest became too dark to walk in. Every step he gave became more and more difficult as the sun vanished and the light of the moon was too weak for it to be of any real help.

He sat down on the overgrown root of a giant tree and stopped the music from playing any longer, unable and unwilling to sleep less something catch him unprepared he briefly remembered the white lantern ring inside his sword.

 **"On the brightest day, on blackest night. Look to the stars for hopes burns bright. We are the will that keeps away the night. So where life dies we will be there to join the fight."** he said, not knowing that undoing so the ring began to gather energy from all the life around it.

()()()Speech change()()()

I woke up to something hitting my helmet, luckily for me it was only a monkey a small one at that, plus the annoying thing was completely alone so I could shoo it away.

"Hey you can't be here, this is the elven forest." Said a girl that dropped from the tree above me. She had long brown hair a short skirt, protective arm and boots all colored orange, plus she had white strips covering her chest.

As she looked at me I could see the long staff in he left hand, yet by the way she held it confidently, I could tell she knew how to use it skillfully.

"Im lost, could you point me to the way out. Sorry if I bothered you, but it was to dark to see, so I got some rest." Ricos said.

He girl looked at me with a distrustful expression yet she simply let out a bright smile and pointed west and looked at me, waiting for me to leave.

There was no reason for me to stay, so I just got up and walked away from the only place I knew that had any clue for me to be able to go home. Still, there was no guaranty of me being able to go home from there so there was no point in staying.

I could hear the sound of the trees above me shaking, no doubt it was the girl watching me, making sure I really left. Slowly I could see the various shades the trees made become fewer and fewer until I finally left the forest behind.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to give twenty steps when I heard the sound of the same car from before and I was blinded by the suns light.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of a village that didn't really have a name, a young girls voice began to be heard, it was no one anybody in the village knew about, so the people began to look for the holder of such a sweet voice. Yet as they searched they were all found themselves staring at a completely empty spot.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." The girls vice sang and slowly the image of a knight in shining silver armor became visible, at first it was transparent, then it became completely solid.

The people were about to run away in fear, yet the knight simply stood up looked around sand pointed in every direction, almost as if he was asking which way he should go.

A woman whose boy hadn't stopped crying pointed towards the village gates and the knight hooded and walked away, as the silver knight walked the people felt themselves let out a breath they all collectively held. None the less they had little doubt that whatever the knight was, he would never return.

The forest was a place with many dangers and he had foolishly listened to a complete stranger.

Rico walked into the nearby forest he had tried to ask for directions but the people around him looked so scared of his presence that he had chosen simple sign-language, just so he didn't appear more threatening to them. He had had a dog once the animal was a good guard dog, he would bark at any sound that should be in the house.

The people reminded him of his dog, they looked like any sound he made would have made them scream in terror, so once again here he was again lost in some forest.

Luckily he wasn't alone there were people all over the place, strangely they all seemed to be dancing and playing music. He was tempted to ask them for directions to the nearest settlement but remembered that most likely they would just point him back to the town he had left behind.

So he decided to do the same thing he had done before and just walk until he found another person to ask, or until he found an exit to the forest. Again his luck seemed to steer him to the better as he found a man wearing white armor and wearing a strange helmet that looked as if it had horns on it.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to talk to the person for the moment he neared him the world changed again, there was no song this time and his body for some reason felt a little bit more solid, almost as if it was a tiny bit more stable.

Unfortunately for him, however, he ended up in a desert where sun was so hot that even if he had just arrived he felt as if he was being cooked alive inside his armor.

Unfortunately, he couldn't just take off his armor and leave it behind, it may have been an old armor but it was still armor and who knew what he might find later on.

Slowly Rico felt his head begin to spin and he took off his helmet hoping that the wind could cool him of.

 **"Toxins detected,"** a voice said as a strange set of white letters hung in the air.

Rico looked at them for a moment and stared at the strange sight before he said. "Whats going on?"

 **"...The area is contaminated with an unknown virus, however, it is not incurable would you like to begin to clean out the immediate vicinity?.**

Rico stood there for a moment not really knowing what to do, he really didn't want to risk attracting some unwanted attention, but it was too risky walking on poisoned land, so he took a deep bread and said.

"Yes, clean out the area."

Immediately the white letters vanished and his sword began to let out a white glow, slowly the sands of the desert were being pushed back as green grass was beginning to grow.

Rico watched with amazement, it was strange actually seeing plants that normally took months or even years growing right before his eyes. There were several different kinds of flowers growing on each side, almost as if this place used to be someone's garden.

" **The immediate area has been cleansed, however, it is advisable to search for the main cause of the infection and remove it immediately."** the voice said, as the strange letters began to hang in the air once again.

Rico had an idea of what this power was, even if he didn't want to believe it and truthfully a big part of him didn't want to believe it.

" Are you the white ring?" Tico asked his sword.

" **Yes the white ring that is powered and represents life, is the power source of this sword. The power of the ring is unable to kill anything, however, the sword being built for battle and death is able to kill."**

 **"The energy of the white ring is capable of...processing...curing diseases, giving life, reviving the dead, bringing forth constructs of the user's imagination and many more abilities."** the sword said as the letters helped Rico understand what it was saying.

"Do you know what happened to me? Why am I traveling to other worlds?" Tico asked his sword.

 **"...You reached a point in the dimensional lines, lime a corner where several points meet. Unfortunately, it is impossible for anyone to return to their original world once they find such a corner... The reason being, is that the dimension, will sense something that belonged to it and work to force the dealing of the corner."**

 **"Whenever you travel between world it will be because you were about to die. Think of it as a parents way of protecting its child. Your dimension could not protect you in any way, so it gave you an extra ability..."**

 **"Whenever you are at the moment of death you will jump to any of the previous worlds you have passed, before arriving at this one... You only have ten jumps all together, so make them count and by ten jumps, I mean all those worlds you passed by before."**

 **"To put it clearly you have to go thru all of then again before you return to this one, however, if you die ten times in any of those previously arrived worlds or this world, you will not return to that world... Think of it as a way of cutting the places you wouldn't be able to survive in."** his sword answered, it explained a lot and it brought up even more questions, namely lime didn't that whole revival thing mean he had more than ten jumps, but still things were already troublesome, so Rico decided not to dwell on the situation.

Still, there was no point in staying where he was, there weren't any people here, so he began to walk and five days he walked only stopping when he got tired or wanted to sleep, he would let his sword clean out any area and sleep on the cool recently grown grass.

Yet he never saw any people, as he walked Rico realized that he didn't need to hold his sword in order in any meaningful manner for it to make the area around him green, so he just ordered it to do so.

Slowly the five days became ten, any water bottles he had left from the convention were gone, yet Rico never really felt thirsty, his sword kept the dealing of thirst away, at least until they found a dead pound that smelled as if something had rotten in it and several things had decided to release themselves in it.

Unfortunately, the sword insisted on cleaning the pond and as the water cleared and the stench was driven away, Rico could feel his need for water overtaking him.

Unfortunately cleaning the pond, took longer then he would have liked, there was an underwater strewn and so it had to be cleaned out, but with all of the infected dirt around it the water couldn't stay clean, so it had to be cleaned as well.

When it was all said and done Rico threw himself into the pond and drank enough water for his ten days of travel.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, he just sat there staring at the desert, it was really a strange sight on one side there was a giant desert and on the other a road that led to several small islands filled with green grass, flowers, and trees that for some reason had grown to adulthood and were even producing fruit.

Not only that there was a large underground spring that for some reason seemed to cover a large chunk of the place, considering how much power it took to clean it and the area around it.

There wasn't anything for miles, the only thing he had seen was the small insects that had gathered from who knows where and the desert snakes that followed the smell of water and hot grass.

There wasn't a sign of life not even when he asked his sword to find any signs of people, he could try flying but in doing so he risked jumping to another world, he still didn't understand the rules behind that ability.

So he just did what he could, he walked hoping to find anybody. More than once he had to turn around and create a container to fill with water and whatever fruit the trees had on them, it was one of the basic abilities of the power rings, yet he never saw anybody.

Slowly the days began to blend in with one another, each day was the same walk turn some part of the desert he was walking on green and walk until it got dark. Once in a while, a desert lizard or some form of insect would show up but that was it.

Still, he was getting frustrated the days were calm, no real dangers and nothing complicated. If the hot sun got to him, he would simply create a white ceiling that followed him where ever he went, somewhere along the line, it had gotten so hot that he created a white room with an air conditioner.

He passed that entire day inside his room, just laying on the cool grass, letting the cold air touch his skin.

He had taken off his armor that day and realized he stank. All of the sweat from walking inside a medieval armor while in the desert had accumulated so much, that if he was a skunk, his own smell would have gotten to him.

He needed some clean water but he didn't want to walk all the way back to the pound he had seen who knows how many days prior. Granted he still had enough in the giant white container, but he needed that to drink and whether he wanted to believe it or not, he would soon need to refill the container anyway.

That was when he saw it, the compass. What was it that he wanted the most, was it finding people? or did he just want some water, that wasn't the one he had left behind?

It didn't matter it wasn't clean water, he could simply clean it using his sword.

Looking at the compass he opted for the later and the arrow began to spin until it stopped pointing at some unknown location far into the distance.

Without anything better to due Rico put on his armor again and began to walk, it was easy to know where he had been because the grass was following him. The thing only grew behind him, never in front of him, so it was easy for Rico to not walk around in circles.

He walked for a few days, in all honesty, Rico didn't know how long he walked anymore, all that he knew was that by the time he arrived to the place the compass pointed at, the air itself smelled rotten and both the dirt and the water booth looked as if they had been poisoned by something.

All of Rico's instincts told him to leave, but he ignored them and drew his sword. The moment his sword was completely drawn, Rico noticed it was shining somehow just a little bit brighter than usual.

The sword began to twist and pull until it tore itself from Ricos hands and plunged itself into the ground, slowly the light of the sword began to spread and cover the are changing the dead land into a healthy brown, black dirt.

Slowly trees began to grow, pots that held flowers in then either repaired themselves or simply had the long-dead flowers revive. Dirt sand and rocks were moved away revealing a long forgotten city underneath.

Waterlines began to clean themselves and the marvel streets seemed to lose the years they had on them until they looked completely new. The houses and the things they had inside them were no different, it all looked like it was brand new, yet in all of this, there were no people.

Finally, the water began to slowly clean itself, until any sign of taint was gone.

It was only when everything that was wrong with the surrounding land was gone that the sword flew back into his hand.

Tico spent the next couple of days looking into the houses, they were all made out of marble, each holding both women and men's clothes, tools of all kinds were here and there and toys for children were left just lying around.

Finally, when he was fed up with simply looking around and eating the various fruits and vegetables in the city, did Rico decide to look at the giant pyramid that was in the center of it all. He walked for what felt like hours until he finally reached the top.

It was breathtaking seeing everything, a forest had grown, a dying forest.

It seemed that whatever the sword had done, want permanent, either that or whatever had happened here was already starting to affect the areas he had given life to.

One of the green lanterns abilities is to duplicate itself, Rico held up his sword and sent a copy of it to every corner of the forest, when each sword landed they all connected with one another, like forming a force field.

The last thing he did before deciding to get some sleep, was to make another sword stronger than the rest and put it on the very top of the pyramid, while at the same time putting one at the very bottom and another in the center of the pyramid.

He had seen it in the movies, the books and comics, so he knew to always have more than one power source just in case something bad happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly the white light drifted into the world cleansing it, giving life to a long-dead land, calling to any animal or person that would listen to it. Desert animals slowly began to gather, mice, lizards, snakes and even the occasional packs of wild dogs, with each animal gathered came the strength of their life force, strengthening the swords of life slowing the barrier to grow.

Everything from the tiniest insect, to the giant creatures that followed the white lights song, strengthened the swords energies slowing them to replicate and follow their original program. To spread the varied and protect the land and its inhabitants.

Rico for his part didn't know about any of this, he could feel himself becoming weaker as the days went by, there didn't seem to be any real reason for this to be happening, none of the water he drank was contaminated and neither was the food for that matter.

He had taken advantage of the structure of the pyramid and put in several constructs of air conditioners, making the pyramid seem more like an overgrown freezer. If he got too cold he simply turned the things off, if it got to hot for him he would run them on.

So the more he thought about what might be the cause of his ever weakening body, the more he realized one possibility might be all too real.

Using the power of the white ring, came with a price. He had been using the power of life, to give life to the lands around him, curing any illness he encountered and purifying whatever evil he found and there was a catch to that.

He was paying for that with the years of his life, he had started of strong and almost impossible to hurt like any young man would, but now he felt like an old man, he felt weak and almost unable to do things on his own.

If this continued he would have to defend himself one day and he might be unable to do so, so he drew his collection of cards and set them loose inside the pyramid to act as guards for him, at least until he could find a way to undo the damage he had done to himself.

Unfortunately for Rico, his realization about this came too late, humans and elves had heard the call of the white light of life and had begun to gather, some entered immediately, others went of to tell anyone they could find, that there was a safe place.

Others simply decided to wait for the other shoe to drop and decided to wait outside the protective barrier. Slowly the people moved and they found themselves encountering a land filled with plenty and so they ate their fill, some wept as they hadn't eaten in days, others drank so much water that they vomited it back, they hadn't drunken anything in so long, that their bodies were actually having difficulty processing the water.

Still, as they all moved in the lands they found them empty, if not for the occasional animal, there was nobody in this place at all. However, as they walked they soon found themselves in an empty city that had a giant pyramid in the middle and ag the bottom of the pyramid, they found Rico sleeping inside his silver armor, glowing with pure white life energy.

None that saw him would ever know that thw moment they had entered the barrier, they had unwillingly drained all of Rico's strength, forcing him into a healing sleep. A sleep that would only be prolonged by the arrival of more and more animals, people and the very extension of the barrier itself.

As the people searched they found no one except Rico alone and those with the means of seeing the energies that called to them by song, were not surprised to find the song coming from the silver knight sleeping at the bottom of the pyramid.

As time passed dwarfs, elves and humans gathered in the city, some took the marble houses as their own, others went of into the forest to live their lives and some even decided to look for anything that might be hidden away, all hopeful that the sleeping one's power could keep them safe.

As the weeks became months, many tried to awaken the sleeping knight but none were successful the man simply slept comfortably. People soon found that if a person was missing a limb or was dying for whatever reason, all one had to do was sleep next to the man and by the next day they would be cured or their lost limbs would have grown back overnight.

Those that watched over the people that did this spoke about a white light that enveloped the people and grew back the limbs without any hint of pain and soon a legend began to form.

The sleeping god that awaited to be freed from his sleep they said to themselves, some even wondered if he was related to Alarielle as she was found sleeping by Sigmar. Still, as more and more people gathered Rico slept until the day he finally opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Rico woke to a changed world, long gone was the solitude of the empty desert or the ever-growing forest with no animals, there were people walking back and forth in front of him.

Short men with long beards and powerful looking bodies walked in a way that said mess with men and I will hurt you, children ran aroun around like idiots chasing after one another and men dressed in robs were talking as if saying some sort of sermon, Rico had no patience for.

Slowly he began to move and rise to his feet hearing the people fast as he did so, howling had he slept? He would probably never know, right now it was better to know just how much the world around him had changed.

So Rico walked back up to the highest point of the pyramid, not knowing that with each step he gave the swords that protected the surrounding lands glowed brighter each time. When how finally reached the top of the pyramid he found several men and woman drawing power from the sword he had placed there.

It seemed that by doing so they had managed to replenish their lives and live several years longer than they should have, how did he know this, Rico didn't really know and he really didn't care, they weren't stopping anyone from doing the same thing.

It was the simple fact that most people didn't want to repeatedly do it and actually chose to age into their old days and then die when it was their time.

Rico could hear the rocks within the world move, everything from the water that flowed through the land itself and even the air was now apart of him. He hated it, somehow the power of the ring had forced a boring with this land allowing him to know everything that was happening in the area his power had touched.

Even if he couldn't see it, he was somehow aware that something was happening around the world and that the people and animals that had arrived, were, in reality, the few that had managed to find his unintentional home and his away. Now that evil was turning to look in his direction and he had awakened because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

If Rico had to compare the feeling, it would be the same as watching a train getting closer or seeing a giant tidal wave, you have don't have time to think about what you have to do, the only thing you can do is run. So he did, the many swords of white light that had been created while he was asleep shot a white been towards each other and created a giant bible below ground, in the sky and around Rico's small kingdom.

However, there was a problem with him doing this, when white ring inside his sword outright demanded that the life it sensed outside the dome be brought in and small fairy made of light were sent out into the world, within moments they returned bringing men, women, children, humans, elves, dwarfs, tree people, many different kinds of animals and for some reason plants.

This act not only forced Rico to grow the shied and expand the area he now protected/ruled, but also weakened him because he had to heal and bring life to everything inside the shield.

Tico looked at his hands and didn't want to admit it but he would need everything at his disposal, he was trembling with fear, the enemy or whatever it was, hadn't even shown itself and yet he somehow knew that something truly evil was coming.

He reached inside his armor and drew one of the Cults bullets and hoped he could copy its effects, thankfully the whit rings power didn't outright say no to it, instead if he wanted that power to kill anything, Rico would have to build the machines that made the bullets and the powder for it, after that the magic used for the effects of the bullet would come naturally.

Making both the machines and the raw materials was the easy part, the hard part came when Rico noticed people were beginning to gather around the pyramid., the thing was the farys were still bringing more and more people and some of them were even entire towns, with houses and everyday things.

Still, he couldn't afford to slow down he had to hurry, so he mentally commanded his monsters to begin to prepare themselves for war, slowly the pyramid opened and dozens of knights of all sorts accompanied by dragons, elves and creatures Rico had in all honesty never seen before emerged, all of them heading towards the edge of the barrier.

Tico felt his head spin as memories began to arrive as each monster left, it had been years since he first arrived and the monsters aged and died, some had urges like any man and woman, so they reproduced. Female warriors, lights ninjas and so on mixed and created new monsters.

The same went for the beasts, yet Rico could barely understand just how they managed to create their own ecosystem inside the pyramid. Finally, his heavy hitters emerged, the strongest monsters he had, the eruption gods, the forbidden ones and even monsters that could simply erase people from existence.

Yet as Rico watched his army completely circle his kingdom, he could only utter a simple word, as he saw the rotting, bloated diseases covered flesh of the enemy hedging towards him. Soon they fairy's stopped bringing people in and when the last one arrived it died in Rico's hand, she died holding a small caterpillar, in her ty hands.

Normally a person holds back his strongest for last or to simply demoralize the enemy, Rico didn't have that luxury so he simply ordered his strongest to last the enemy forces before they arrived.

Exodia let out a blast of pure power that it erased everything in front of it, rendering it nothing more than ash, the Blue eyes white dragons alongside the red eyes black dragons in all their transformations struck the approaching army's, yet even as more and more of his monsters attaches rained down upon them the bloated mess of infected marched on getting slightly closer everytime.

Black holes were opened in they sky, suns were created burning everything alive and still they came, ice walls were placed between them and still they marched in coming closer every time.

Tico decided this wasn't a fight he could win even at full power, these were just the grunts and he couldn't do anything to them, so he began to grow several domes over the first one, it was risky but if it worked he would by the people time. Each dome was a force field created to explode the moment the enemy breached it, each forcefield should take a large number of them out.

How many for fields he created, we that was up to how many people were inside, the next part of the plan was throw the dome into the sky, far away from the disease infected enemy, unfortunately, that meant he had the dome, but in all honesty he did not want to be in this dimension.

So as his last act he created a great white sword and drew his own out of the pyramid, before replacing it with the recently created white one.

Tico walked down the pyramid, passed the people, passed the forests, last the fields and past the many lakes and towns until he reached his army and exited the protection of the dome. He mentally commanded his monsters to go back, but none of them listend.

The last thing Rico did was creating a fattening gun and opening fire as the dome flew into the air behind him, those that watched the war bellow would write and sung of hoe they fought for years, how healers removed any infection or disease and how the defenders fell one by one as they were overwhelmed, until only the silver knight remained.

They spoke of how any enemy touched by him died on the spot nd how even the most powerful of plague wares were rendered useless and how the last thing they saw was a beam of light shoot into the sky before he died.


	7. Chapter 7

(One year later. Word Change. Character change )

She sat by the window and watched the sorcerer work with his golems, it was a peculiar thing, seeing a man that could wield such power simply working for no other reason than having a place to live and warm food to eat. To think that this was the same man that her father had found lying on a bed of the horses shit.

Again the man took out one of the strange papers or magic trinkets, in all honesty, she didn't know what they were, the only thing she did know was that whenever he took one out something would happen.

The land shook startling the animals, but they hardly cared anymore, they had gotten used to the feeling of the ground moving, before they would run away and both the magician and her father had to go bring them back, now they hardly spared a glance.

A greater turtle walked surrounded by horses each carrying their riders on their backs, behind them, however, was a great wagon that the turtle pulled and on that wagon was the corps of a five-legged lizard. The men had tied the wagon to the edges of the turtle's shell and the animal pulled the wagon as if weighed nothing at all.

Still, she smiled even as she turned and looked at the white-gray armor that was kept hidden from the world, for a brief moment she allowed herself to return to pointless thoughts, even if she knew she would never get any answers she none the less allowed herself to dwell on them.

"Who was he? had he been a price or a king of some far away land? Why did a magician wear armor and use a sword? And why had he simply chosen to stay?"

These thoughts amongst others were pointless, still, she dwelled on them, after all, it was fun to imagine things that could never be. She wasn't complaining, in fact, his arrival was a blessing, now there was plenty to eat, not a single person went with ought food and even the lowest of people worked with everyone else.

The village was now defended by a dirt wall that was covered in stone spikes and with wooden spikes, it was high enough to stop any horse that wanted to jump over it, but it slowed the men to be able to shoot arrows at anyone that they saw coming towards them.

He had used several of his creatures to help repair the broken homes of the people and the stables of the animals and if an illness was found he would heal it if was possible, more than once the man had been unable to fix or cure something and yet despite everything, the man was working completely alone.

The gentle hum of her singing as she cleaned the inn, reminded her she should be sweeping the floor rather than looking out the window, soon it would be time to open and the men would come in searching for food, a warm bed and a bath. Not wanting to be scolded by her mother she quickly began to clean, before she stopped again and noticed she was standing in front of his armor.

The armor glowed with some sort of power, at least that's what it seemed like when the sun touched it, but then it got dark it looked paled and frightening like if she was looking at something dead.

Still, she continued to work, her mother was someone that could frighten even wolves and she had seen this as the two wolves the man had given her ran whenever the woman became angered. To think that a pair of wolves would run away from her mother was just frightening on its own.

Right now Siver Fang and Gray were watching the doors so that no one tried anything while the inn was closed, it was hard to believe that with the good the village was receiving came greater problems, greedy merchants tried to sell things at an over price, it wasn't any different than normal, the problem was they wanted to be the first and in ovations the only sellers and buyers around.

Bandits were said to roam the outskirts of the village, which was the reason the hunters now took one of the man's creatures whenever they went hunting, the LumberJacks did the same. Yet despite all of this, there were more and more good things coming a rad was being made to the nearest neighboring village, it would allow the people to be able to get to each other faster in case they needed help.

The creaking sound of the front door opening and the fact that the wolves didn't bark told her the magician had just walked in, that meant the sun was going down and it was time to open shop.

So she stopped sweeping and ran to wash her face and change to a clean set of clothes, she put on a black dress and let her long blond hair down, comes it as best as possible and made sure she didn't have any dirt on her by using a bucket of water to see her reflection.

Immediately she ran towards the main room and found her father sitting at the counter looking at the magician, as the man drank his wine. On the table in front of him was a plate filled with cream of potatoes and besides it was a hard bread which the man dipped into the cream to soften it up.

Yet she wasn't able to look at the magician for long as the door swung open and several men walked in, they each carried axes-swords-hields some of the men wore armor while others barely wore anything at all.

"Rico your here!" One of the men said as he slammed his hand onto the magicians back, the man's muscled hand nearly covered all of the magicians back, yet as hard as the sound made the impact seem the magician didn't seem to great to it at all.

"Barb I'm eating'" Rico said before slamming his hand onto the muscular man's back and the two sharing a look that seemed to challenge the other, despite the two having large grins on their faces.

"So found anything good?" Rico asked the man, before tearing a piece of hard bread and dipping it in the cream of potato.

"Nope, just a bunch of rocks and a couple of monsters here and there." The Barbarian answered Rico, before calling to her to bring his usual.

She quickly filled a flask with wine and several cups with Ale, the man used the wine while he worked but the ale was just for him to drink. Soon men and women began to walk in and each of them either talked about what they had seen, where they were going, or what plants needed to be harvested.

Those with instruments played and the night began to fill itself with joy, as the night went on her wolves followed her as she ran to the tables taking their food and drinks, each time she was about to fall they would push her to make sure she didn't spill anything or actually fall.

Some people went upstarts to get some sleep, while others took a bath, those that paid extra preferred hot water for their bath.

All of a sudden a woman shouted. "I'll show everyone how great I am!" Her voice was filled with anger as she slammed her wooden coup on the table nearly breaking them booth.

She hard her wolves begin to grow and prepare themselves to attack, both animals forced their bodies in front of her and it was at times like these that her beats size easily made her seem tiny in comparison.

"Alright I accept your challenge. But because you challenged I'll choose the match." Rico said, to the woman.

"Fine by me." Answered the blond woman with red eyes and savage smile.

Rico walked up to her and with a smile on his face as he stood in front of her he said. "We will drink until one of us can't stay awake anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

She watched as the eyed each other before the woman screamed. "Fine, I accept!" For a moment a grunt from her father made her turn to look at him, the man just exhaled and began to fill the cups one after another before he handed them to her so she could take them to the two fools.

As she approached the woman her two wolves walked beside her and when the woman took her cup, they let out a slight grow, warning the woman to not try anything.

As she walked up to Rico, she noticed he had a smile on his face one that said he would win no matter what, in all honesty, everyone knew he would this kind of thing had happened more than once and because of it Rico always paid for the drinks. The secret was simple, but effective every time Rico drank a cup he would create a magic bubble and send the wine into it, the next cup he would drink and repeat.

Everyone knew about it because, well Rico told them about it the next day, some people became angered other just busted out laughing and some really didn't care, after all, they had slept in a bed and didn't have to pay for it, so by their point of view they were even.

One cup, led to another until the table and the floor was littered with them, soon the woman was laughing for no reason and Rico was falling off the chair, finally, with his hand failing to reach his mouth and all the wine spilling on him Rico fell asleep, he had lost.

The blond woman for her part simply raised her cup and said. "I win!" Before she fell on her back completely passed out.

The room busted out laughing at the two fools antics, before the Barbarian piked Rico up and carried him to his room, normally she would have followed them but there were still customers and they wanted food to eat. After a moment the barbarian liked up the blond woman and took her in the same direction as Ricos room.

So the night went on from time to time she would run around picking up orders that the people didn't finish, or she would take up drinks until the guest were either too drunk or too tired to continue.

The next morning she awoke to the sight of a giant snake looking at her thru her window, she threw a small chunk of meat from the night before, witch it caught with its massive tung and quickly swallowed the moment it entered its giant mouth. The women in the village now used the giant animal as a way to get from place to place, if it wasn't to the nearby river to wash their clothes, it was to one of the villages nearby to visit family.

Tico first used it to bring a doctor that could cure an illness he couldn't, then he took a woman to go visit a dying family member, then one day someone wanted to go somewhere and Rico was busy so he told the snake to take them there, the moment her mother saw this she put up a sign to charge people for the trips and that's exactly what the animal has been doing ever since.

It's for this reason that Rico finds it hard to summon anything at all, everyone's figured that if the man sees that something is useful he will keep it around. Still, it was time to get up and the snake was waiting for the days work, she's took out a small piece of paper and gave it to the snake, on it was the house of the person it had to pick up and where that person would be going.

There were a lot of names on that list and it was for that reason that they all had to go to the same place, after all its a giant snake, not even it could be in several places at once.

The sound of one of the golems moving made her walk out of her room, it was time to wake Rico up, the last time a golem did things on its own it ended up digging the same hole for hours, the hole needed to be filled out because it was too deep.

Yet when the moment she opened the door, she found that the room was completely empty, as she heard the golems footsteps she ran up to the window and saw Rico working in the field, with a nurse on his face.

However, today was different several men and boys were helping pull out weeds and planting seeds, it would be winter soon so everyone had to do their part, all over the village the sounds of life could be heard, everything looked great, that is if she ignored the giant land turtle walking into the forest nearby.

The giant animal slowly went inside its shell and if she listened closely she could swear she heard the thing snoring, it was an odd sight considering it looked like a giant frock just laying there.

As she looked out the window she saw her father walking up yo Rico and the man lowering his head before handing her father a bag filled with coins, her father wanted his pay for the last night's drinks.

Still, she had to get ready for the day ahead and the not so peaceful night that would follow.

(Speech change, Morgan Le Fay)


	9. Chapter 9

She walked carefully even if she was filled with anger, the forest was filled with strange creatures she had never seen before there were certainly those she was familiar with, but those were few and far between. Still, she could help but remember the day before, she had just escaped her pursuers and was forced to use a spell she had barely learned.

In all honesty that was entirely her fault, for one of the main rules is to never use a spell you aren't familiar with the consequences it brings. Now she was trapped in a strange land and some fool had bedded her, after he had managed to get her drunk.

"Turn back," a whisper from the woods told her, she ignored it however for if there was any way of returning home, it would be in the area she had arrived in.

"Turn back." It spoke louder, its voice making her body shake with the sheer power it possessed.

Morgan found herself shaken and discovered that for some reason she was on her knees gasping for air, she hadn't even realized when she had stopped walking. "I want to go home, I'm not from this place." She said.

"Your portal is closed and will not open again, the infection will spread to your homeland if you open it now." The voice spoke, yet its tone was softer as if it understood that the only thing she wanted was to go home.

Morgan was about to walk stand and walk forward once more only to find that her body no longer answered her and despite her efforts, her feet moved entirely on their own, at least until she stood in front of the same village she had just left.

Yet despite her anger, Morgan found herself intrigued by what she saw, stone golems plowed the fields alongside horses and their masters, a massive snake carried several women- children and a few men on its back, all of which had smiling faces, this alone told her that they were in no danger whatsoever.

A greater machine with steel wheels and a body made of metal carried stone, that men would take and place on the ground. They were building a road, yet besides the men, there was something Morgan had never seen before, it was an odd thing, two small creatures worked together one would dig a hole and another would place a stick in the hole and finally they would connect the sticks with each other using another stick.

The men were using this as a way to keep the road they were building straight, Morgan realized they were measuring both the distance and how wide the road would be.

"Quite a sight ain't it." A man that walked up her said.

"How?" Morgan said as she looked at what should by all rights be impossible, magical creatures regardless of their form did not like Humans.

"He keeps them in line." The man said as he approached her, yet as Morgan saw the man she noticed his body was covered with scars.

"The magician is a good man, so if you want revenge forget it, you slept in a warm bed. Any other place would have thrown you to the streets and it would be up to the mercy of the world for it to decide your fate. Plus's you dank to your heart's content and didn't even have to pay." The man told her, as he finally stopped in front of her. He held a battle hammer on his right hand and in his left hand he held a round shield. His feet were covered with metal boots and as strange as it seemed his chest, stomach, and back, as well as his midsection, seemed to have a ripe of magical protection on them.

"Names Barb, its short for Barbenios Barbaros Dantos, but most people call me Barb for short." The man introduced himself.

Morgan didn't say anything but it was meaningless to stay where she was, so she decided to walk into the village and actually speak to people and see where the nearest city was. She excused herself from the man and walked away leaving him behind.

It was a funny thing walking into the village, granted she had done it the night before, but only now Morgan could feel how peaceful everything was.


End file.
